The Second Wizarding War
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: A snippet from a textbook that came out after the war that lists the most important people in the War.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Ok, this is soooo random and doesn't really have a point, but I figured I'd post it because it was swirling around in my brain for MONTHS. It's like...a textbook. It's from a textbook that comes out some years after Harry defeats Voldy.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Second Wizarding War

Chapter Twelve

Powerful Wizards Allied Against Lord Voldemort

Harry Potter-**The Boy Who Lived, he and his friends Hermione Weasley (formerly Granger) **and **Ronald Weasley** took down **Lord Voldemort **and his **Horcruxes **while travelling through the countryside after **Albus Dumbledore **died. He was a member of the second **Order of the Phoenix **and leader of **Dumbledore's Army. **He fought in **The Battle of Hogwarts **and defeated Lord Voldemort with the **Elder Wand. **Harry later settled down and now lives peacefully with his wife, **Ginny Potter (formerly Weasley) **and his children, James, Lily and Albus while working as the head of the Auror department. See also **The Chosen One, pg. 354**

**Hermione Weasley****- **Friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, she helped take down Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes and was the logical member of their team. She was a member of the second Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, which she helped found. She fought in The Battle of Hogwarts and later settled down with Ronald Weasley with their children, Hugo and Rose. Hermione now works to help underprivileged magical creatures such as house elves and helped reform the Ministry. See also **Geniuses of the Wizarding Wars, pg. 128**

**Ronald Weasley****- **Friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley (then Granger), he was born as the sixth Weasley child, and helped take down Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes after a brief conflict with Harry Potter. He was a member of the second Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. He fought in **The Battle of the Department of Mysteries**, the Battle over Little Whinging and the Battle of Hogwarts. He married Hermione Granger and had two children. Ron, after a short time working with his brother **George Weasley, **became an Auror.

**Albus Dumbledore- **Considered the greatest wizard of the twentieth century, he turned down the position of Minister of Magic three times after he defeated **Gellert Grindelwald.** He took up post as Headmaster of **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **and formed the Order of the Phoenix during Lord Voldemort's first reign of power. When Lord Voldemort was defeated, he made sure Harry Potter was safe and later reformed the Order of the Phoenix immediately after it became evident Lord Voldemort had returned. He was injured shortly after The Battle of the Department of Mysteries and was killed less than a year later by **Severus Snape **on Dumbledore's orders. He was Harry Potter's mentor and was the first person to take full advantage of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. See also **Dumbledore's Hidden Agenda, pg. 672**.

**Ginny Potter- **Ginny Potter (formerly Weasley) was a member of the second Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. She fought in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries and The Battle of Hogwarts. She became the Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and eventually the Quittitch correspondent for **The Daily Prophet**. She married Harry Potter and they had three children.

**Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody****- **Possibly the best Auror of all time, Alastor Moody retired from the Ministry shortly before Lord Voldemort's return. He was trapped in his own truck as a **Death Eater **impersonated him, only furthering his paranoid and distrusting tendencies. He was a member of both Orders of the Phoenix and was known for his brilliant, electric blue eye. He was killed in **The Battle Over Little****Whinging. **See also **Reasons for the Ministry Distrusting the Order of the Phoenix, pg. 156**

**Severus Snape- **Worked as a teacher for Hogwarts, he played the role of double agent for many years. He was the most accomplished Legilimens of all time and killed Albus Dumbledore on the man's own orders. He was utterly devoted to defeating Lord Voldemort, despite his antagonistic ways because of his love for **Lily Potter (formerly Evans). **Lord Voldemort killed him suspecting that he was the true owner of the Elder Wand. See also **Dumbledore's Hidden Agenda, pg. 672.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-**The current Minister of Magic. He worked undercover at the Ministry and was a regular broadcaster for **Potterwatch. **He was in the second Order of the Phoenix and was almost caught by the Death Eaters because of the **Taboo**. Kingsley fought in The Battle of Hogwarts. He worked with Hermione Weasley to abolish Pro-Pureblood Laws.

**Minerva McGonagall- **Long time Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, and then Headmistress, Minerva was a member of both Orders of the Phoenix. She helped Harry Potter several times, and was stunned three times in the chest by order of **Dolores Umbridge (**see also **Persecutors and Terrorists of Muggleborns, pg. 65). **Minerva survived and is now retired. She fought in the Battle of Hogwarts**. **See also **Hogwarts Professors and their Contributions, pg. 561. **

**Sirius Black- **Convicted without trial of the murders of thirteen people, Sirius escaped from **Azkaban **and was later proved innocent. He lent his house **Number 12 Grimmauld Place **to the Order of the Phoenix, which his was in both of. He died in **The Battle at the Department of Mysteries **and left everything to his godson, Harry, whose parents he had been best friends with. See also **Injustices of the Wizarding Wars, pg. 371**

**Nymphadora Lupin- **Nymphadora Lupin (formerly **Tonks) **was an Auror who trained under **Alastor Moody**. She was in the second Order of the Phoenix. She married **Remus Lupin **and gave birth to a son, Teddy Lupin. She died in The Battle of Hogwarts.

**Remus Lupin- **Werewolf, member of both Orders of the Phoenix. Married to **Nymphadora Lupin **and father to Teddy Lupin. He taught at Hogwarts for one year under the supervision of Albus Dumbledore and was one of the leaders for **Potterwatch. **He was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. See also **Werewolves' Contribution and Harm to the Wizarding Wars, pg. 402**

**Arthur Weasley- **He worked at the Ministry in The Muggle Artifacts office and was in both of the Orders of the Phoenix. He and his wife, **Molly Weasley**, were the parents of seven children, all of whom participated in the war. He was in the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Molly Weasley- **She was in both Orders of the Phoenix and is married **to Arthur Weasley. **Her sons and daughter all participated in the war. She killed **Bellatrix Lestrange **in the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Fred and George Weasley- **A pair of twins who founded **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. **George lost his ear in The Battle of Little Whinging and Fred died in The Battle of Hogwarts, which both participated in. Fred was a contributor for Potterwatch. They were members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. George married **Angelina Johnson **and they had two kids, Roxanne and Fred the second, in honour of his late brother. See also **Humour in the Tough Times, pg. 434**

**William Weasley- **William, or Bill, came back from Egypt to help with The Order of the Phoenix. He was mauled by werewolf **Fenrir Greyback**. At his wedding with **Fleur Delacour **(see also **Foreign Wizards Involved in the Wars, pg. 287)** the Death Eaters overrode the Ministry and attempted to catch Harry Potter, but failed. He had three children, Dominique, Louis and Victoire, who was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Charlie Weasley****- **Charlie worked abroad in Romania in an attempt to get help for the Order of the Phoenix, to which he belonged. He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Percival Weasley****- **Works for the Ministry, estranged form his family until The Battle of Hogwarts. Later married and had two children, Molly and Lucy.

**Lee Jordan- **Leader of Potterwatch, he fought in The Battle of Hogwarts. See also **Humour in Tough Times, pg. 434**

_**For other wizards involved in the Wizarding Wars, see Hogwarts Professors and their Contributions pg. 561 and/or Ministry Officials, what did they do? pg. 25**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah, this took me forever to write because of all the bold words! ARRGH! You were probably bored, and are thinking WTF but please review! There was some humour if you squint.


End file.
